1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic device, for example, comprising a circuit module in which a flexible printed circuit board is arranged around a rigid printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inside an electronic device such as a portable computer, a circuit module is housed and the module contains a rigid printed circuit board and various types of electronic parts mounted on the rigid printed circuit board. Portable electronic devices of this type may be exposed to percussive impact from outside while being carried in, for example, a bag.
When an electronic is exposed to percussive impact, the impact propagates to the circuit module inside the device. When the circuit module is exposed to percussive impact, the circuit module may be warped or distorted in form. For example, due to this, a defect may occur in the connection between a rigid printed circuit board and an electronic part, which was made by soldering.
In order to prevent such a defect, there have been provided such a technique in which an adhesive is supplied to be across between a side edge of the electronic part and the rigid printed circuit board, and thus the connection between the electronic part and the rigid printed circuit board is reinforced. There is another technique such as disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-332743, in which the flexible printed circuit board (to be called as FPC hereinafter) is exposed to a portion of the rigid printed circuit board, and electronic parts are mounted on the FPC.
Even in the case where the connection between an electronic part and a rigid printed circuit board is reinforced with use of an adhesive, a large portion of the percussive impact applied to the electronic device is propagated to the circuit module. For this reason, some defect may occur in the connection due to the percussive impact even if an adhesive is employed.
In the technique of mounting electronic parts on an FPC, the electronic parts may not be firmly mounted since the FPC has flexibility. For this reason, even in the case where electronic parts are mounted on an FPC, some defect may occur in the connection due to the percussive impact.